The invention relates to a strap bracket useful for securing a removable electrical component to footwear, such as a boot. The strap bracket is particularly useful for securing an external battery pack and electronics of an electrically heated insert sole to the outside of a ski boot.
Snow skiing and similar cold weather outdoor sports can be enjoyed for as long as the feet and toes stay warm. Battery powered, adjustably heated insert soles or liners are often used to supply heat for the feet and toes. Such units extend the enjoyable duration of exposure to cold environments and have proven to be quite durable.
The external battery pack is typically mounted on the user""s boot in an area that is out of the way. Typically, users will mount the battery pack on the top front, top side, or top back of the boot with a bent wire clip secured to one face of the generally rectangular battery pack. Unfortunately, the back of the boot is often subject to bumps and scrapes from chair lifts, street curbs and stair treads which cause damage to the battery pack. As well, mounting the battery pack on the front or side of the boot often obstructs the operation of any top closure mechanism or system, such as a buckle or power strap. It would be helpful to have a system for securing the battery pack to the outside of a boot in a manner that does not obstruct the operation of any top closure mechanism or system, such as a buckle or power strap, on the boot and in a location that does not often hit curbs, chair lifts, or the like. Additionally, securing the battery pack to the user""s leg or arm would also substantially prevent damage to the pack.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a bracket that supports an electrical component, such as a battery pack, and that easily attaches to a strap.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bracket that can be positioned as desired along a footwear strap, particularly on the outer lateral side of the footwear, thereby avoiding damage to the bracket and an electrical component supported by the bracket and avoiding obstruction of any top closure mechanism or system.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bracket that supports an electrical component and attaches to a strap worn on a user""s leg or arm.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bracket that supports an electrical component that is simple in design and can be formed as a unitary one-piece member, thereby reducing manufacturing costs.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by a bracket comprising a main plate that includes a mounting portion and a retaining portion; a mounting extends from the mounting portion of the plate with the mounting supporting an electrical component; and a strap is releasably coupled to the retaining portion of the main plate.
The foregoing objects are also attained by a bracket, comprising a main plate with opposing first and second surfaces, a mounting portion, and a retaining portion. A mounting extends from the mounting portion of the main plate, and supports an electrical component. A first support leg extends from the main plate with a first slot defined between the retaining portion and the first support leg.
The foregoing objects are also attained by a bracket assembly, comprising a bracket including a main plate that has opposing first and second surfaces, a mounting portion, and a retaining portion. The bracket also includes a mounting that extends from the mounting portion of the main plate, and the mounting supports the electrical component. A first support leg extends from the main plate with a first slot defined between the retaining portion and the first support leg. A strap is received in the first slot of the bracket.
The foregoing objects are also attained by footwear comprising a footwear upper that has an outer surface and a strap attached to the footwear upper. A bracket is coupled to the strap and includes a main plate that has opposing first and second surfaces, a mounting portion, and a retaining portion. The bracket also includes a mounting that extends from the mounting portion of the main plate. The mounting supports an electrical component. A first support leg extends from the main plate with a first slot being defined between the retaining portion and the first support leg.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with annexed drawings, discloses the preferred embodiments of the present invention.